Siete
by DoNotTouchMeYouMuggle
Summary: Al famoso Departamento de Homicidios le es asignado investigar una serie de asesinatos relacionados con los siete pecados capitales. "Sólo en un mundo tan mierda puede usted decir que eran inocentes sin botarse de risa". AU. Basado en la película Se7en.
1. Envidia

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

He estado trabajando en esto desde que vi una película llamada Se7en o algo así, no pude sacarme la idea de la cabeza. Se que es muy cliché, eso de los siete pecados, pero me ha dado vueltas por la cabeza por años.

¡Me inmiscuyo a un nuevo fandom! Siempre me ha gustado Naruto. Casi lloro cuando terminó.

Por ahora no creo que haya ninguna pareja, tal vez una que otras insinuaciones, pero nada real _._

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 _"…Un hombre obeso. Era repugnante, apenas se podía parar. Como para señalárselo a sus amigos y burlarse todos juntos de él. Si lo viera al estar comiendo, no podría terminar su comida._

 _Luego el abogado. Me han de estar dando las gracias en secreto. Ese es un hombre que dedicó su vida a ganar dinero mintiendo con cada aliento que tomaba para que asesinos y violadores siguieran libres._

 _Una mujer tan fea por dentro que no podía vivir sin ser bonita por fuera._

 _Un narcotraficante. ¡Un pederasta, en realidad!_

 _¡No olvidemos a la puta esparce-enfermedades!_

 _Sólo en un mundo tan mierda puede usted decir que eran inocentes sin botarse de risa…"_

* * *

 _._

 _Había siete pecados capitales y siete virtudes cardinales._

\- Anthony Bruno

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 1: Envidia**

.

Miró a su alrededor sin poder proferir palabra. A su lado, Sakura tapaba su nariz con un pañuelo y un poco más adelante, Sasuke revisaba la escena del crimen. La pelirrosa decidió interrogar a los vecinos, él buscaría alguna pista. Cogió aire arrepintiéndose al instante, pero tomando fuerza para avanzar hacia la grotesca escena.

El cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo. Los brazos y piernas extendidos, formando una equis. Lo peor era que lo conocía, no directamente por supuesto. Lo recordaba por algunos casos anteriores. El sujeto era sospechoso de secuestro, muchas veces pidiendo rescate y sin embargo, después de un tiempo, se encontraban a las víctimas sin vida.

Observó el apartamento. El hombre parecía tener una vida acomodada, nada fuera de lo común. Había pinturas en las paredes blancas y alguno que otro jarrón o estatuilla. No había fotos. El lugar parecía tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado. A excepción claro, del reguero de sangre alrededor el cuerpo.

-El arma homicida fue un cuchillo, no parece haber huellas.

La voz del moreno atrás de él, lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró entonces el cuerpo con detenimiento, múltiples cortadas se esparcían alrededor de todo el torso, brazos y piernas, no parecían profundas.

-¿Entonces tenemos homicidio o suicidio?- dijo, un tanto dudoso.

-Debemos esperar a que el forense lo revise, para saber si fueron auto-infringidas. Pero lo más probable es homicidio.

Lo caviló un momento mientras el moreno lo observaba detenidamente, no tenía idea de qué decir, así que se quedó callado. Sasuke frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé por qué trabajo contigo

Indignado, trató de encontrar algo que no hubiera visto antes. Para su disgusto, tuvo que acercarse al cadáver. El olor que emanaba era potente y la sangre se había secado a su alrededor, por lo que llevaba mínimo dos días así. Los vecinos se habían quejado por la peste, llamando al dueño, lo que los llevaba a este momento. El cabello largo de la víctima estaba empapado en sangre también. Fue entonces cuando notó el tajo en la garganta. Un poco más y cortaba la cabeza completamente. Algo que habría sido imposible hacerse uno mismo.

Resopló bajo la mirada de superioridad del moreno y fue en busca de Sakura, tal vez ella hubiese encontrado algo más interesante.

-Nunca tuve ninguna queja del inquilino, no hacía ruido, no se quejaba de los otros y además pagaba a tiempo. Nadie se había quejado hasta hoy, por el olor extraño pero bueno… creo que no podemos culparlo

Sakura solo asintió a las palabras del dueño del edificio, Naruto, a su lado, observaba con detenimiento al sujeto. No parecía saber nada, aparte de que el afamado inquilino estaba tendido en el piso de su sala, seco.

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?- preguntó Sakura, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta y tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar a través de la puerta.

-Cortadas alrededor de todo el cuerpo.- comentó Sasuke, apareciendo de la nada, viendo su libreta de anotaciones.- al parecer querían drenar su sangre o algo parecido, algunas heridas son más recientes que otras por lo que es posible que esperaran a que dejara de sangrar para abrir otras. Al final le ha cortado la garganta, tal vez compasión.

-Dudo que tuviera compasión después de hacerle todo eso.- dijo en desacuerdo Naruto, el moreno asintió coincidiendo con él.- tal vez le dijo lo que necesitaba.

-¿Quieres decir que lo torturo por algo?- preguntó la pelirrosa.

-Es posible, quiero decir, a menos que esté loco y lo haya hecho por placer.- el rubio reviró los ojos mientras hablaba.- No sería la primera vez. Igual y pudo ser suerte que eligiera a un sospechoso de secuestro y extorsión…

-¿Sai terminó con las fotografías?- preguntó Sakura a Sasuke, ignorando completamente al rubio.

-Las revelarán hoy mismo, puede que haya algo que estemos pasando por alto.

-Pudo haber sido por odio simplemente, algún familiar de las víctimas del occiso…- expuso la pelirrosa.- alguna venganza

Sasuke asintió.

-Revisaré.- concedió el moreno.

-Según los vecinos, la víctima no recibía visitas nunca y no vieron a nadie entrar. Al parecer el edificio cuenta con sistema de seguridad.

-¿Cámaras?- preguntó Naruto, harto de ser ignorado.

Sakura negó.

-Solo los pasillos y la entrada, bien pudo entrar por la ventana pero tenemos personas revisándolas.

-Lo planeó bien.- reconoció Naruto.- las ventanas del apartamento también tienen alarmas. Tuvo que haberlo dejado entrar, ¿Algún conocido?

-El tipo tenía muchos enemigos, pero era intocable, tenía un buen abogado.- sentenció el moreno.

Sakura miró el reloj en su muñeca.

-Son más de las tres, hay que volver.- miró atrás de su hombro, hacia la salida.

La lluvia caía sin piedad sobre el asfalto, impidiendo la visibilidad hacia la calle. Las personas afuera corrían por refugio y él súbitamente recordó que había estacionado el auto a una cuadra. Miró la cara resignada de la pelirrosa y se disculpó con la mirada.

-No entiendo por qué sigo arreglándome el cabello con este clima de mie…

Dejó de escucharla mientras se alejaba, poniendo una carpeta sobre su cabeza, Sasuke le ofreció una sombrilla que ella le arrebató, saliendo pitando de ahí, dejándolos a ellos lidiar con el problema.

.

* * *

Suspiró agotado y se revolvió el cabello con las manos, tratando de quitar el exceso de agua. A su lado, Sakura se quejó. Sasuke leía el expediente del sujeto.

-¿Algo interesante?

Aquello pareció sacar de quicio a Sasuke, quien tiró el expediente bruscamente sobre la mesa, frunciendo el ceño. Se sentó frente a su escritorio colocando los codos sobre la mesa. Sus manos entrelazadas cubrían la mitad de su rostro.

-Nada

-¿Qué?

-Orochimaru Hebi, padres muertos, sin hermanos, no amigos conocidos. Sus _colaboradores_ al parecer sufren amnesia pues no saben nada acerca de él. Nadie ha llegado a reconocer el cuerpo. No hay cuentas a su nombre. Mandé a revisar a los sospechosos.- dijo, mirando a Sakura.- Todos los relacionados con sus extorciones, además de estar agradecidos de su muerte.- Naruto bufó.- también tenían, todos y cada uno, una buena cuartada.

-Pudieron contratar a alguien… pudieron…

-No podemos indagar, sería una violación al proceso. Quedarían impunes, Naruto.- contestó.- Es un callejón sin salida

-¡Mierda!- gritó el rubio, pateando una silla y saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo. No oyó a Sakura murmurar.

-Idiota

.

* * *

-No entiendo cómo puedes ver las fotos por horas pero no puedes entrar a verlo.

Estaban haciendo lo único que podían, revisando sin parar la escena del crimen. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y él y Sakura estaban sentados en el piso de la oficina, mirando fotografía por fotografía. Sasuke se había ido hace unos minutos, recibiendo una llamada de la comisaría, advirtiéndole de otro posible asesinato. Estaba dándose por vencido cuando escuchó a Sakura contener el aliento.

-Si es el cadáver…

-Cállate, Naruto.- dijo, acercándose al rubio y mostrándole la fotografía que, en efecto, era del cadáver.- Mira.

-¿Qué quieres que mire? Hay un tipo muerto sobre una alfombra cubierta de sangre. Bastante grotesco si me lo preguntas.- contestó Naruto apartando la mirada, pero la pelirrosa le regresó el rostro a ella.

-Escucha, el cadáver está ahí, pero elimínalo mentalmente. Quítate tú trastorno inicial. La clave es encontrar una cosa, un detalle, y concentrarse en él hasta que sea una posibilidad agotada…

-Sakura…- la pelirrosa solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé por qué trabajo contigo

-¿Ustedes se ponen de acuerdo o qué?- preguntó más que molesto. Sakura solo lo miró exasperada.

-¡El cuadro Naruto! ¡Está al revés!

Incrédulo volvió a observar la fotografía. Para él no había nada extraño. Lo que más llamaba la atención era el cuerpo, pero la pelirrosa tenía razón, un poco más arriba podía verse el cuadro, por la manera en que habían tomado la fotografía.

-Hay que regresar

-Tienes que llamar a Sasuke, para que vaya contigo, podría ser peligroso y…

-En primer lugar.- la interrumpió el rubio, rojo de ira.- Sasuke está ocupado, viendo otro cadáver. En segundo, si hubieras entrado ahí con nosotros nos hubiéramos ahorrado, los tres, este estúpido trabajo extra, y en tercero, tú tienes un arma ¿no?

.

* * *

Podía escuchar el arma de Sakura temblar en sus manos y el sonido de sus pulseras chocar contra el metal.

-Ya se llevaron el cadáver Sakura…

-Deja de burlarte, tonto

El rubio rió por lo bajo. Sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y cortó las molestas cintas que impedían su acceso al apartamento. Una vez dentro, volteo a mirar a Sakura, que estaba pálida. Cuando esta asintió se dirigieron a la sala. Como Naruto ya había mencionado, el cadáver había sido retirado y en su lugar una gran mancha de sangre se esparcía por el alfombrado. Miró el cuadro, que para él eran solo manchas de pintura al azar, mientras Sakura se apresuraba a quitarlo. Ambos contuvieron el aliento.

Sacó su teléfono celular lo más rápido que pudo y tomó una fotografía. Hizo lo primero que le llegó a la cabeza y se la mandó a Uchiha. Sakura parecía no comprender cuál era el significado de aquello y no la culpaba, él tampoco tenía idea.

Los dos pegaron un brinco cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, insistentemente. Era Sasuke.

-¡Sasuke! El cuadro lo estaba ocultando, Sakura lo descubrió, estamos aquí. ¡Tiene que significar algo!

Retrocediendo unos pasos observó la antes inmaculada pared blanca, ahora, manchada de sangre y con una palabra grabada en ella.

 _Envidia_

- _Tienen que venir_.-fue lo único que el moreno le contestó.

-¿¡No estas escuchando!? ¡Esto es exactamente lo que buscamos!

- _Es un asesino serial_

-… ¿Qué?

- _Vengan. Ahora._

Y la llamada se cortó.

.

* * *

Notas:

.

Veamos que tal queda.

Dudas, críticas y sugerencias, en el buzón por favor.

 _ **Donot:)**_


	2. Gula

**Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

 _._

 _Largo y arduo es el camino que conduce del infierno a la Luz._

 _-_ John Milton

.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 2: Gula**

.

Cuando llegaron a la dirección mandada por Sasuke lo encontraron parado en la puerta de la casa. Naruto se extrañó, lo normal era que Sasuke estuviera tan ocupado revisando que pasara por alto su presencia, incluso aunque fuera importante. Se acercaron al moreno, que aún no había notado su presencia. Cuando lo tuvieron enfrente supieron que algo iba mal.

-¿Sasuke, estás bien? Estás pálido.-obvió Sakura.

El moreno los miró con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba. Estaba sudando a pesar del frío de la madrugada. Si Naruto no lo conociera, diría que estaba a punto de vomitar, pero vamos, era Sasuke. Hasta ahora no había demasiados policías, pero las cintas de seguridad ya estaban puestas, algunas patrullas estaban rodeando la casa y los vecinos estaban lo más cerca que los policías les permitían. El moreno les hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la casa. Naruto asintió y miró a Sakura que parecía resignada a entrar también. Emprendieron el camino hacia la escena pero Sasuke agarró la muñeca de la pelirrosa, negando con la cabeza. El rubio se encogió de hombros y entró solo.

Deseó no haberlo hecho.

La casa emanaba un olor pestilente. Diferente al de aquella mañana. Algo estaba pudriéndose y descubrió qué cuando entró a la cocina. Estaba completamente vacía, no había ningún oficial dentro y todos parecían evitarla. El único desquiciado era Sai, quien tomaba fotografías de cerca al cadáver.

-Creo que puedo ganar un Óscar con esto…

Ahora comprendía la apariencia de Sasuke y el que impidiera a Sakura entrar. Aquel escenario era el más grotesco que había visto en su vida. El cuerpo del occiso estaba, al igual que el anterior, tirado en el piso, con los brazos y piernas extendidas en forma de equis; sin embargo, sus pies y tobillos estaban atados para, seguramente, obligarlo a quedarse en esa posición. La otra diferencia era que estaba de espaldas y su cabeza yacía dentro de un plato hondo. Quiso aventurarse pero lo pensó mejor y miró a Sai.

-Pescado crudo, amigo. Y algo de vómito también.

Naruto cerró los ojos, reprimiendo un escalofrío. Su teléfono vibró recibiendo un mensaje, era de Sasuke. Lo único que decía era: _Refrigerador_. Maldijo por lo bajo, el sujeto era igual en persona como por mensajes. No gastaba saliva y tampoco las letras que podía usar, como si las tuviera contadas. Se hizo camino hacia el refrigerador, como había dicho el idiota, y a primera vista no encontró nada. Se colocó unos guantes de plástico y lo abrió. Dentro podía leerse con sangre una palabra, tal y como habían encontrado tras el cuadro. Pero ésta era diferente.

 _Gula_

Trató de ignorar los restos de pescado crudo dentro de la máquina y le preguntó al otro en la habitación si había fotografiado aquello. Cuando obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa emprendió la retirada.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Están saliendo larvas de su nariz!

Cuando volteó vio a Sai alzando la cabeza del hombre, jalando sus cabellos. El tipo estaba azul, al parecer se había ahogado en su propia comida y vómito. Y por lo que pudo notar llevaba mucho tiempo de esa manera. Las arcadas llegaron y huyó antes de manchar evidencia.

Cuando encontró la salida, pasó casi corriendo junto a Sakura, que había tratado de detenerlo siendo interrumpida por Sasuke quien, al parecer, fue el único en notar su enfermizo color verde. Vomitó en el primer contenedor de basura que encontró.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando llego al trabajo, la mayoría lo miraba con enojo. Encogiéndose sobre sí mismo apuró el paso, pero fue interceptado por Sai.

-No me dejaron mandar las fotografías, adiós Óscar.- dijo el moreno, con algo parecido al desánimo.

-Claro.- le contestó simplemente.- ¿Sabes por qué todos parecen odiarme hoy?

-Oh, eso.- la sonrisa regresó al rostro de Sai.- Les dije que no durabas más que Sasuke dentro de esa cocina antes de vomitar…

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Tú odias a Sasuke!

-Lo sé, pero tiene buen estómago. Hay que darle crédito.

Esquivó el puño de Naruto y se ocultó detrás de un escritorio. Imposibilitado para atrapar a su víctima, el rubio se alejó dando pisotones.

-¡Si te hace sentir mejor, solo te ganó por tres minutos! ¡Y sin vomitar!

Mandándole una seña obscena entró a su oficina, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban ahí.

-…Tiene un buen estómago…hay que darle crédito…-susurró Naruto, imitando a Sai con voz chillona.- Traidor…

-…hay ninguna relación entre los sujetos, como si fueran escogidos al azar.- escuchó que Sakura le decía a Sasuke.- En la necropsia se confirmó que llevaba ahí más de una semana y la causa de muerte.

-Se ahogó.- determinó Naruto, interrumpiendo a la pelirrosa.

-Si.- confirmó ella.- Por suerte. Si no lo hubiera hecho, las larvas que tenía en el cuerpo hubieran terminado por comerse sus órganos hasta matarlo.

La chica miraba las fotografías hasta llegar a la del interior de la nevera.

-No puede ser una coincidencia y se ve que tomó su tiempo con ambos.- dijo Haruno frunciendo el ceño.

-No entiendo el motivo ¿Algún religioso retorcido que quiere dar una cátedra?-cuestionó Naruto.

-Desde el comienzo estaba claro que tenía un motivo. ¿Quieres matar a alguien? Le disparas desde un auto. Sólo te arriesgas a estar ahí tanto tiempo si el acto significa algo.- comentó el moreno, en su posición usual detrás de su escritorio.

-¿Algo en el expediente?- preguntó el rubio. Sasuke le lanzó la carpeta.

-Kisame Hoshigaki. Acusado de desfalco, robo, la mayoría de sus cuentas bancarias están cortadas por falta de pago. Al parecer compraba más de lo que podía pagar. No nos olvidemos de su extremadamente fino hábito alimenticio.-dijo Sasuke, obviando el sarcasmo.- El sujeto tiene diabetes y obesidad tipo…

-Tenía.-Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron mal.

-…Si no lo mataban no le faltaba demasiado para morirse solo. Se necesitaron cuatro personas para moverlo.- continuó el moreno.- Encontraron bebidas alcohólicas en algunas repisas y su habitación. Medía casi dos metros y su masa muscular era mayormente grasa. Eso es todo lo que pudieron confirmarnos. Probablemente padecía un millón de cosas más, pero las larvas ya habían estropeado demasiado.

-Tampoco hay huellas, no que sirvan al menos…

-¿Estas bromeando?- preguntó incrédulo Naruto, ante el comentario de Sakura.

-Es obvio que es la misma persona, debe ser un sociópata o algo.- continuó la pelirrosa.

-Hasta ahora han sido criminales ¿Piensas que puede estar castigándolos?

-Es posible.- contestó Sasuke a la duda del rubio.- Tal vez se crea Dios. Eso explicaría lo minucioso que fue planeado.-concluyó, recibiendo miradas extrañadas de sus dos acompañantes.- Ambos llevaban muertos bastante tiempo hasta que los encontramos, no dudo que ya haya matado a alguien más o que falten en su lista. Miren los que tenemos ahora, muertes distintas, como un castigo diferente por el pecado que cometen.

-Los tortura y luego los mata, no solo eso, hace que luzca como un castigo divino o algo por el estilo.-concordó Naruto.

-Los asesinos de su tipo creen que lo que hacen son obras de arte. No hay nadie mejor o más creativo que ellos.- opinó Sakura.- Pero esa es su debilidad. Como psicópata no resiste querer que lo atrapen.

-Tienes razón.- asintió el rubio.- ¿De qué sirven los crímenes geniales sin el reconocimiento? Debió haber dejado algo... algún vestigio.

-La parte dura es unir estas pistas.- agregó Sasuke.- Sabemos que va a matar a siete personas, una por cada pecado capital. La pregunta es ¿Quién?

-Podría ser cualquiera, no podemos siquiera tener una idea sin ofender a alguien. _"Oye tú, si tú, creo que alguien quiere matarte porque eres gordo".-_ ironizó la chica _._

-Ya castigó la gula…

Sakura lo acribilló con la mirada.

-El punto es…- prosiguió la pelirrosa, arrastrando las palabras. Fue interrumpida, en esta ocasión por el toque de la puerta, la persona detrás parecía apresurada.

-Pase.- concedió Sasuke.

-Hola chicos…

-¡Kiba! –exclamó Naruto sorprendido.

El castaño estaba en la puerta de la oficina, entre mirando y no los nombres en la puerta debajo del letrero que rezaba " _Depto. Homicidios_ ". Cuando volteó a verlos sonrió misteriosamente y agitó una bolsa de plástico frente a su rostro.

-Tengo algo para uste…

Pero Naruto fue más rápido y le arrebató la bolsa de un jalón. Kiba, molesto por no poder chantajearlos por la evidencia, solo cruzó los brazos, resignado a dar información sin nada a cambio.

-Los de limpieza lo encontraron bajo el colchón.- dijo apoyado en una pared. Mientras observaba a Naruto abrir la bolsa y sacar el pequeño álbum dentro de ella.

-A ver.- dijo Sakura, arrebatándole el objeto.- ¡Estas son fotos de prostitutas!

-No son prostitutas, es _la_ prostituta…-inquirió el castaño.- es bastante famosa…-después añadió.-Digo, me han contado…

-Sí, claro.- dijo el rubio mirándolo sospechosamente.- ¿Esto de que nos sirve?

-Aun no encontramos como se relacionan las víctimas.- aclaró Sasuke.-Puede ser coincidencia, pero habrá que asegurarse.

-Encontramos huellas ahí.- mencionó, haciendo que Sakura lo tirara de golpe, como si quemara.-No hay huellas de la víctima en él. Tampoco del asesino.- aclaró Kiba.- por lo que no es de ninguno…- el castaño volvió a sonreír, enigmático.- Pero hay huellas de la chica.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron con asombro.

-Y… sé donde trabaja, digo, me han contado…- finalizó.

Observó divertido como la pelirrosa y el rubio se apresuraban a agarrar sus cosas, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Al final el moreno cerrando los ojos bufó, agarró un saco y una sombrilla del perchero junto a él y le tendió las llaves del auto.

-Imagino que querrás ir con nosotros.- señaló Sasuke, descubriendo el plan del castaño.

-Solo si tú quieres, compañero.- propuso Kiba, agarrando al mismo tiempo las llaves y corriendo hacia la salida. Extrañamente con su saco y sombrilla a la mano.

-¿Crees que podemos salvarla a ella?- cuestionó Sakura al rubio, que caminaba junto a ella.

-Espero que sí.

-Aunque lo hiciéramos.- dijo Sasuke, metiéndose en la conversación.- solo tendría que escoger a otra del montón.

La veracidad de sus palabras los desanimó.

-Hay que atraparlo a él, entonces.- vivificó el rubio, inflando el pecho. Los otros tres asintieron.

-Espero que lo hagamos antes de que termine.- fue lo último que dijo Sakura, antes de salir hacia la calle.

.

* * *

.

Espero les agrade, ha sido una larga semana. La buena noticia es que salí de vacaciones, la mala noticia, solo de la escuela, no del trabajo. En fin, ¿Alguien se apunta a adivinar quién es nuestra prostituta? jaja.

 **KSee:** ¡Gracias por comentar! La película es muy buena. Espero te guste y tambien te agrade el capítulo.

Duda, críticas y sugerencias en el buzón, aquí abajito.

 ** _Donot:)_**


	3. Lujuria

_Naruto no me pertenece._

* * *

 _._

 _Porque a causa de la mujer ramera el hombre es reducido a un bocado de pan;  
Y la mujer caza la preciosa alma del varón._

 _-Proverbios 6:25-26_

 _._

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 3: Lujuria**

.

Al poner un pie dentro se vieron rodeados de voluptuosas mujeres. Sasuke las ignoró, pareciendo familiarizado con el lugar, caminando hacia una esquina, donde podían verse dos guardias. Naruto alzaba ambas manos en señal de rendición, con algunas de ellas colgadas de sus brazos, tratando, y fallando miserablemente, de decirles que no venía para eso. Por el contrario, Kiba parecía no poder estar más contento mientras Sakura lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

La pelirrosa dio un paso adelante, poniendo su placa en la cara de la prostituta más cercana, logrando alejarlas. El rubio suspiró aliviado mientras Kiba resoplaba murmurando que no eran nada divertidos. La pelirrosa lo ignoró deliberadamente buscando a Sasuke con la mirada hasta que un sujeto un poco más alto se puso frente a ella, obstaculizando su campo de visión.

-¿Qué quieren aquí? La pasma no es bienvenida

El tipo no parecía contento, tampoco las rameras detrás de él. Sakura lo observó detenidamente, el cabello blanco despeinado, obviamente teñido pues el sujeto no parecía ser mucho mayor que ellos, y la pose de _si me encabronas te destrozo_ a pesar de su lánguido y delgado cuerpo, le recordaba a un chihuahua.

-¿Es usted el dueño?- preguntó la pelirrosa subiendo el mentón, sin dejarse intimidar.

-Han venido muchos más grandotes que tu chiquilla, no han encontrado nada.- exclamó molesto el peliblanco, haciendo que los otros tres lo miraran extrañados.- Todo es legal aquí, los hombres pagan por un pequeño baile y si hay química, nosotros no los detenemos. Incluso les damos un espacio, respetando su privacidad…- para ahora todos estaban mirándolo con cara de incredulidad ¿A quién engañaba el sujeto?- …es obvio que ellos les pagan en señal de agradecimiento, por supuesto. Estas señoritas lo merecen… - Naruto casi se da un golpe en la frente.

-Suigetsu.- dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke, quien había estado perdido hasta ahora.- te estaba buscando.

-¡Ah! Pero si eres tú, debí haberlo temido, no haces más que importunar a mis chicas. De una vez te lo digo, no sé nada…- _"saludó"_ el muchacho al moreno, dándose vuelta para irse de una vez por todas. Pero Sasuke fue más rápido y lo agarró fuertemente del hombro, impidiendo su huida.

-Siempre sabes algo.- sentenció el moreno, recibiendo un suspiro resignado del otro sujeto. Sakura lo miraba pálida, Naruto con la boca abierta y Kiba había puesto una sonrisa pervertida.

-Si ya sabía yo que a ti te iban estos lugares, Sasuke.- bromeó el castaño, recibiendo una mirada fulminante.

-Si claro.- exclamó el peliblanco, para sorpresa de todos.- para ahora mis chicas se lo harían gratis de lo desesperadas que están.- de inmediato se escucharon risitas provenientes de detrás de ellos, un pequeño grupo de " _trabajadoras_ " se conglomeraban atrás de su jefe. Éste se volteó irritado, y moviendo sus manos como si se tratase de moscas, las ahuyentó.- No puedo seguir haciendo esto, algún día tendrás que acostarte con alguna para que se callen de una vez…-susurró.

-Buscamos a ésta. Konan Kominami*.- dijo el moreno, omitiendo el comentario. El peliblanco miró la fotografía desinteresadamente. Al ver la indiferencia, Naruto se apuró a hablar.

-Mira amigo, necesitamos encontrarla, es una posible…- pero fue interrumpido, por Suigetsu, que había alzado una de sus manos.

-No tengo intensión de enterarme que es lo que quiere la pasma con ella.- declaró, tomando la fotografía y la pluma que el rubio tenía en el bolsillo, escribiendo en ella y entregándosela al mismo.- Si la encuentran solo díganle que está despedida.

-¿Por qué?- se alarmó el castaño.

-Tiene una semana que no viene.- se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse por las expresiones sombrías de los detectives.

.

* * *

.

-Entonces…-empezó el castaño.- ¿De dónde conoces a nuestro amigo?- preguntó intentando divertirse a cuestas del moreno. Pero solo obtuvo silencio.

El Uchiha manejaba en silencio y parecía pensando en otras cosas, siempre más importantes según él. Kiba iba a dejarlo por la paz cuando vio al moreno mirarlo de reojo. Decidió insistir, pero Naruto se le adelantó, ya de por sí bastante molesto por haber sido desplazado, a sentarse atrás, por Kiba. La única que podía desplazarlo era Sakura. La cual parecía estar indignada.

-Si bastardo, al final no eres Don Perfecto Yo No Tengo Tiempo Para Esas Nimiedades, ¿eh?

-No pensé que supieras palabras de más de tres sílabas- fue lo único que contestó el moreno. Naruto apretó los dientes y estuvo a punto de gritarle, pero parecía ser el día de las interrupciones porque Sakura intervino.

-Cómo utilice Sasuke su tiempo libre no nos interesa.- concluyó.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, incluido Sasuke, que al contrario de los otros dos solo la miró por el espejo retrovisor. Naruto se acomodó en su sitio y Kiba regresó la vista al camino. El auto se sumió en un tenso silencio.

-El colegio.- musitó el moreno.

-¿Qué?- se atrevió a murmurar el castaño.

-Es un amigo de la escuela.- expresó, mirando por el retrovisor a Sakura, que parecía sonrojarse cada vez más.- Lo conozco porque estudiamos juntos el bachillerato, no porque sea _cliente frecuente_ , ¿Escuchaste, _Sakura_?- la pelirrosa solo se encogió en su asiento.

.

* * *

.

El auto entró al fraccionamiento privado sin ser notado. Había varios niños jugando en un pequeño parque, rodeado por las casas. Avanzaron guiándose por los números de las puertas, siendo el rubio quien identificaría la que buscaban. El cielo estaba nublado, pero no parecía que fuera a llover pronto. Las casas eran todas iguales y solo se diferenciaban por los autos y los adornos en sus fachadas.

-Es aquí.- señaló Naruto. Observando una vivienda que no parecía esconder nada en absoluto.

Al poner un pie dentro fue diferente. Varios floreros estaban en el piso, hechos añicos. Naruto pisó un portarretrato rompiendo el vidrio que protegía la fotografía. En ella podía adivinarse a la mujer que buscaban acompañada de dos muchachos. Ambos estaban a sus costados, el pelirrojo rodeaba la cintura de la chica sonriendo tímidamente y el de cabello naranja mostraba todos los dientes haciendo un símbolo de paz. Los tres parecían tener no más de quince años. El rostro de la chica estaba rasgado. Kiba tragó saliva al notar ciertas formas amorfas en el piso, como rasguños. Sakura subió rápidamente hacia el segundo piso, mientras ellos revisaban el de abajo.

-¿No debería ayudarla alguien?- preguntó al aire el castaño, viendo las fotografías encima de la chimenea, notó rápidamente que el rostro de la víctima estaba recortado. A diferencia de aquella en la que estaba rasgado con lo que parecía saña.- Escuché que no es muy buena controlándose al ver los cadáveres...

-Ella subió.- contestó Sasuke simplemente, procurando no tocar nada.

-Sakura merece una oportunidad.-afirmó Naruto.- A mí me pasaba lo mismo al principio, pero con el tiempo lo superé.- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y la víctima es una mujer.- agregó Sasuke, provocando una mirada confundida en Kiba y una risa por lo bajo de Naruto.

-¿Y…?

-Sakura es muy sexista.-dijo sonriendo, pero después su rostro se puso serio.- y teniendo en cuenta el pecado que le ha tocado… bueno, podemos adivinar como vamos a encontrarla.

Escucharon pasos bajando las escaleras y se apresuraron a interceptar a la pelirrosa. Estaba pálida y en su mirada había un brillo incrédulo, además de eso parecía estar bien. Sin embargo, sus palabras los dejaron helados.

-Es un monstruo

.

* * *

.

-No entiendo cómo pueden aguantar esto.- dijo el castaño mientras los observaba revisar la evidencia y las fotografías.

-Es nuestro trabajo.- contesto Naruto con simpleza.

Al final Sakura no había dejado que ningún hombre entrara a la escena. Tuvieron que llamar a los oficiales femeninos del cuerpo policiaco y a Sai, a quién Sakura dejó pasar a regañadientes. Después de ver las fotografías entendieron.

-Está empeorando.- comentó la pelirrosa.

-Parece tener cierta afinidad con ella.- concordó Sasuke.- Investiguen a los hombres en la fotografía

-Me ofendes.- bromeó el rubio, mientras abría una carpeta y le entregaba la otra al Uchiha. Kiba se sorprendió de que pudiera bromear en esa situación.- Nagato Uzumaki*…

-¿No es pariente tuyo?- cuestionó el castaño.

-No que yo sepa.- respondió el rubio observando la foto del expediente.- Tal vez un primo segundo de mi madre…

-Yahiko Amega*.- terminó la plática, Sasuke.- murió hace tres años, lo encontraron en su cuarto con una bala en la cabeza. Dejó una nota suicida para nuestra víctima. Eso nos lleva a sospechar del otro.

-No lo creo.-contraatacó el rubio.- Está puesto como número de emergencia y aquí dice que se mudó y según su tarjeta de crédito está establecido en otra ciudad, no muy cerca.

-Kiba, revisa eso en el sistema, quiero saber dónde ha estado este sujeto.- ordenó Sasuke. El castaño no se quejó y apuró el paso a la computadora en uno de los escritorios, esquivando los cuerpos sentados en el piso e intentando no pisar la evidencia.

-¿Para qué tienen los escritorios…?- murmuró para sí mismo.

-Estuvo internado en una clínica. Según esto por un suceso traumático, pudo haber sido la muerte de su amigo…

-Aw…- interrumpió Kiba.- Naruto ¿Te deprimirías si Sasuke se suicidara?

-¿Antes o después de bailar sobre su tumba?

-¡Naruto!- le gritó Sakura.

-Bingo.- dijo Kiba.- entre a su historial crediticio… la última vez que se pasó por aquí fue…- Kiba frunció el ceño.-…Esta mañana.

.

* * *

.

*Obviamente no sé el apellido de ninguno jaja solo que Nagato es del Clan Uzumaki so...

¿Cuanto tiempo ha sido? Diablos.

Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sé si contesté a los reviews por inbox o no. Quiero agradecer a todaos por comentar y pues... al final resultó ser Konan jaja, adivinen por qué.

El siguiente capítulo será **Soberbia**.

Los quiere.

.

 _ **Donot:)**_


End file.
